


Wagers

by Merfilly



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Double Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic's being awful quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wagers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts).



"You've been quiet tonight," Black Canary pointed out to The Question as the four heroes walked along the boardwalk, enjoying a quiet (so-far) night.

"I won a bet." Huntress was all but gloating over this fact. "He can't mention a single conspiracy theory until midnight."

"About steals all his conversation topics," Green Arrow said, once he finished laughing at his counterpart's fate.

The Question just looked at his watch pointedly, as he filed all the errata and miscellaneous data of their walk into neat pigeon holes within his mind. At least without the distraction of upholding a conversation with his friends, he could focus on the latest crisis he just knew was coming.


End file.
